


The Music That We Love Isn't Always What Is Expected

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Living Together [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Pop music, THEY LIVE TOGETHER!!!!, kinda cracky i guess?, may or may not have something to do with miley cyrus, post condos, tangled, totally fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is used to hearing Carlos playing and singing "old music" as he calls it. It's all Carlos listens to. What Cecil doesn't know is that Carlos has a secret preference for a certain female pop singer........</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music That We Love Isn't Always What Is Expected

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my first time writing fan fiction but it is my first time publishing it so naturally I started off with a Cecilos fic...... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Welcome to Night Vale. It belongs to Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor. 
> 
> Also I would just like to say if any one takes any offense from the pop music "bashing" (I guess you could call it) I'm sorry I personally don't hate pop music and honestly don't listen to any of the bands that I named.........
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> 8/18/14:  
> I've decided to add this to series I've recently had the idea for. I published this back in May.

Once Cecil and Carlos started dating, Cecil quickly learned something about Carlos; he loved old music. It was all he listened to, bands like the Rolling Stones, ACDC, Pink Floyd, the Beatles, all the classics. None of that “new crap teens call music” as he put it. This statement was always followed up by a, “and no, Cecil, I’m only 26 I’m not an old man I just have actual taste in music- no offense.” The last part was always deliberately added on seeing that Cecil would raise his eyebrows in an “excuse me bitch, watch yourself” gesture seeing that Cecil preferred newer music.

Once they moved in together, after the whole Condos incident, Carlos would always make sure to get home before Cecil and cook dinner. On nights he didn’t feel like cooking, he would just pick up take-out on his way home. Whenever he did cook, Cecil would come home to hear him singing ‘Carry on Wayward Son’, which was his favorite song. While he was singing he wouldn’t be able to hear Cecil walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. 

So when Cecil arrived home one day about two months after they moved in to their apartment, he wasn’t surprised to hear music coming through the front door. He also wasn’t surprised that he could hear it while he was in the hallway about ten feet from the door. What did surprise him was that it wasn’t Kansas blasting out of Carlos’s phone speakers and through the thin walls. Cecil couldn’t quite make out the words but the background music sounded…familiar. Not wanting Carlos to shut the song off before he could hear what it was, he quietly opened up the door and snuck into the small hallway that lead from the front door to the kitchen. Cecil peered around the corner of the wall into the kitchen to see Carlos standing on one of the wicker dining chairs that was pulled out from the small table they kept within the kitchen so they didn’t have to waste space in the apartment with a dining room. Now, Carlos on the chair wasn’t what made him almost burst into a fit of unmanly giggles. It was that fact that Carlos was wearing his usual lab coat paired with powder blue shorts and a white tank top and passionately singing into his spatula as the same song (that was apparently on loop) restarted. 

“We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,” Carlos loudly sang into the spatula. “We jumped never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny.” Cecil crouched in the hallway, placing his hand over his mouth to stop the giggles from escaping. 

Not suspecting anything was happening or that there was anyone watching him, Carlos kept singing louder and louder as he slowly moved his hips to the song. “Don’t you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can’t live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you…I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!” 

Cecil, unable to control the laughing that was making his crouched form shake fell around the corner from his position and let his laughter be heard. Carlos didn’t see him so, in time with the song, he scream-sang, “I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE!!!” 

Carlos stopped singing as he fell off his chair screaming, “HOLY SHIT!!! JESUS CHRIST CECIL!” He scrambled to his feet, blushing. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Carlos’s reaction only caused Cecil to laugh harder. He doubled over and fell to his knees barely able to breathe, so obviously he didn’t respond for a few minutes. By this point, Carlos had shut off the music and put his phone in the pocket of his lab coat. 

Trying to pretend nothing happened, he stuttered,” Oh…um…Cecil...you’re home…uh, hi…? What, uh, are you doing home so, um…early…? Oh wait, heh, you’re here at your usual time. Well…um…that was so obviously definitely one-hundred-percent NOT what it looked like.” 

Cecil just laughed even more, if that’s even possible, at Carlos’s blushing and stuttering during his horrible cover-up. “I thought you didn’t listen to that ‘new crap teens call music' hhmmmmmm?” 

“Well I don’t but your iPod was on and I pressed some button and it played on loop and I didn’t know how to shut it off and well-” he stopped seeing Cecil’s classic “bitch please” eyebrow gesture. “I hate it I swear I mean I don’t even know who wrote it!” 

“It was Lady Gaga, obviously,” Cecil said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

“No! God, Cecil it was written and sung by Miley Cyrus!” Carlos’s eyes went wide and he clapped his hands over his mouth. 

“HA I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED MILEY CYRUS! Also I know it’s Miley’s song I just wanted you to admit you knew who wrote it and CARLOS LIKES MILEY CYRUS EVERYONE! CLASSIC ROCK LOVER CARLOS THE SCIENTIST LOVES MILEY CYRUS!!!!” Cecil yelled. Carlos yelped and clapped his hands over Cecil’s mouth. 

“EW!!!! Cecil did you just lick my hands!?!?” Carlos yelled wiping his hands on Cecil’s sweater vest. 

“Maaaaayyyybeee….” Cecil said with his most innocent eyes but the most devilish grin Carlos had seen. 

“But I hate it I swear!” Carlos said., 

“Uh huh. Yup. That’s exactly why you bought it on your phone and was listening to it on loop and singing along into your spatula?” Cecil asked. When Carlos tried to think of another excuse, Cecil cut him off, laughing. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Carlos’s neck. “You’re an excellent dancer-slash-singer.” He quickly kissed the scientists lips. “Oh, and Carlos?”

“Yeah?” 

“The pizza burnt.”

“SHIT!!” Carlos yelled as he ran off to shut the oven off while Cecil laughed at him. 

“Carlos, its fine!” 

“No! I wanted to make you a special dinner as a surprise but now it’s ruined!”

“So our Special night can be eating Chinese take-out and watching Disney movies,” Cecil suggested. 

“Okay,” Carlos mumbled clearly upset 

“We could watch Tangled. I know it’s one of your favorites,” Cecil suggested. 

So that’s exactly what they did. They ate Chinese food watching Tangled until they both fell asleep, cuddling on the purple couch, just as the song ‘I See the Light’ ended.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Carlos was singing was Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus
> 
> And yes, Tangled is my favorite Disney movie not Frozen (even though Frozen is a close second)
> 
> I was a little scared to post this but I showed it to two of my friends who listen to Night Vale and are Cecilos shippers and asked them if i should post this. Seeing as I posted this you can deduce that they told me to and I agreed (and possibly by reading that sentence you can deduce another one of my many fandoms *cough* SHERLOCK *cough*) 
> 
> In the note at the beginning I stated that I don't listen to any of the bands I chose to name. I know of those bands because of my dad and all the guys in my grade talk about all those bands ALL THE TIME .......but like Carlos, one of my favorite songs is Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas (thank you, Supernatural) 
> 
> If you people (for some reason) liked this please let me know because I am currently writing other Cecilos fics and if people like this then I might consider posting those to so please let me know!


End file.
